Thank You!
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: {Young!Bedsmith Young!Dreambert : Before Antasma} Bedsmith gets hurt by bullies and Dreambert saves him.


**I bring you another one-shot! This one is supposed to be on another fluffy thing that was going on in my head today.**

**Anyway, there will also be a high school au one-shot coming along soon and another multi-chapter fic next week.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Thank You!

Smack!

Bedsmith was knocked to the ground by another punch to his left cheek.

"Ha! That's what you get for trying to creep around us!" a tall blue pi'illo clenched and unclenched his fist.

He then broke into a cruel laugh and his two friends copied him. Bedsmith sat up and wiped away some blood that had dripped out of his mouth with the edge of his wrist.

The trio stopped laughing and looked down at the bed maker's apprentice. He cowered at their given smirks.

"Uhh…" Bedsmith stammered trying to find a way out of this.

One of them lifted him back up to their level, "Now, why did you run away Bedsy?"

"Bed- Bed- Bedsmith didn't run away!" he shook his head, too scared to think straight.

"I don't think so," the pi'illo at the far right said. "It looks like you put your tail between your legs and flew away from us."

"Yeah! We're good friends! You can come to us anytime!" laughed the pi'illo in the middle.

Bedsmith couldn't take it anymore, he suddenly found his courage and slipped out of the bully's grasp and zoomed off in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" no good, the small group flew after him.

He sweated in fear, looks like there would be no lucky break today. The apprentice floated around tree stumps and marble pillars that had been placed within the bare fields that stood in front of Pi'illo Castle.

Bedsmith's head was turning left and right like mad, trying to find a suitable place to hide.

WHAM

He never noticed the fully grown oak tree.

In a daze, he put his hands over his face to find that his nose had started to bleed. His eyesight went blurry, making it hard to float.

Slowly, Bedsmith turned around only to find the blurry outlines of his three chasers.

One of them gave him a dark chuckle, ""Lonely Bedsy? You didn't have to find a tree for company."

He was then picked up and thrown to the ground. Bedsmith curled in on himself as they surrounded him, throwing kicks and dry insults.

The apprentice covered his head with his bruised hands, trying to block any fatal blows. He bit down on his bottom lip and waited for the end of it.

"Hey! Stop messing with him!"

The trio stopped and squeaked in fright. Bedsmith pried his hands off of his head and peeked up at his savior.

It was none other than the young Prince Dreambert, floating gracefully towards the pi'illos.

The bullies quickly bowed, "Your highness!"

"Why were you attacking the bed maker's apprentice?" he looked down on them coldly.

"Uhh-" they quickly looked at each other, trying to find a way out of the new situation that had arisen.

"No," he sniffed, "don't even dare answer. Now don't you even dare harming another fellow pi'illo ever again, or I will take this up with the King and Queen."

"Yes, sir." the three then floated back up and went off towards the southwest part of the island.

Dreambert slowly floated over the Bedsmith, cautiously, "Are you okay?"

Bedsmith quickly sat up, wiping away some of the blood on his face. He looked up at the prince and was awed at his powerful young form, never had he'd thought would he get this close up to him.

"Bedsmith's fine." he finally said after another moment.

Dreambert let out a long sigh, "Thank goodness, I was hoping that you would be alright."

Bedsmith wiped away a bit more of his blood off of his face before he floated back up to the prince's level.

Dreambert then inspected his face before sighing again, "Don't worry, I'm sure that those meanies don't bother you again. I'll make sure my parents enforce everyone to be nicer to be each other."

The apprentice was taken away by the prince's kind and caring nature, it made feel nice and fuzzy on the inside. A feeling that wasn't brought up from within him very often.

Happiness.

Bedsmith smiled, showing off some of his missing teeth that had been lost due to his apprenticeship. He tightly embraced Dreambert.

"Bedsmith thanks you!" he squealed.

"Oh, you're welcome." Dreambert felt slightly uncomfortable in Bedsmith's grasp.

Soon Bedsmith let him go and Dreambert floated a few inches away, trying to look like a model prince.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"Oh yes!" Bedsmith got a bit more excited. "Would you like to be Bedsmith's friend?"

Dreambert blinked, "Oh course, I would like to be your friend."

Bedsmith smiled, "Thank you, Prince Dreambert, again! Many times over!"

He then went into Sumnom Woods' direction.

Dreambert smiled after him, happy to be the prince, and friend, of Bedsmith.

* * *

**Did you guys notice the cover art on this story yet? Or on Meant to Be? **

**I'm the one who drew them!**

**So yeah, this short story came out of the blue today when I was drawing a Bedsmith whom had too much of a fat cheek. I drew a bruise mark on it to appear swollen and one thing lead to another to create this story's cover image.**

**But yes, I have removed the Hetalia and Black Butler fic as of the moment and will wait until the nest update to remove some more (if anyone doesn't stop me). So far, there will only be Mario fics as of the moment, I'll even start taking requests! Soon though! So please don't start sending me anything yet!**

**But yes, please contact me when you get the chance or when you need to tell me something, I'm all ears!**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
